


Momento Mori

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Batman Beyond - Freeform, Comic: Batman Beyond 2.0, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Old Bruce Wayne, Other, Regretful Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Bruce remembers what keeps him alive.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Momento Mori

He was alone. Alone, with the shadows of the many lovers and family he had once held as his own. Sat in the dark with a grate dane by his foot, layed down on carpet floor and gazing out the foggy glass windows, he stares on blankly. The rain seeming to never stop in Gotham, only to remind them of the suffering this city breeds. Not a single sunny day shining light on the poor souls whom dwell in its bleakness for weeks at a time. The sun only shining bright enough on sparce days to remind him of his near ending days in depressed solitude. The test of death inside this horror infested home, this was going to be his grave, his lies and misdeeds buried underneathe the weight of his own pride.

The tack of sneakers against hallway wood floors pulling him out of his ditch of unwanted reminders, Terry walks in. The reflection of the boy holding a candle covered confetti cake. Dressed in his most comfortable of night clothes, grey sweater with a single blue stripe on his chest and black skinny jeans. He leans down before him with a bright smile on his face, lips streaching wide to say. "Happy Birthday, Bruce."   
Fondly smirking at the teenager he blows the candles, Terry placing a kiss on the side of his thin cheek, then sitting on the floor to cut it, and suddenly all seems well in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just Imagine Bruce sitting in a big fancy chair in his office, Terry sitting on the floor and cutting him a slice of cake as they sit alone in the dark.


End file.
